villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baron (Oblivion Island)
The Baron is the main antagonist of the 2009 computer-animated anime film Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror. He is the aristocratic tyrant of the world of neglected called Oblivion Island. He was voiced by the late in the Japanese version, and by in the English dubbed version, the latter of which is best known for voicing Dio Brando. Biography The Baron is the aristocratic leader of Oblivion Island, an island of fox/pig-like creatures that build their home around items neglected by humanity. But the Baron himself is tired of taking things just forgotten and seeks to steal everything from the humans, for he sees himself superior to both his race and the humans. When Teo accidentally brings Haruka into their world after obtaining her mother's mirror, the Baron becomes one of the first aware that Haruka is a human. One night while fetching water, the Baron's minions abduct Teo for the Baron to meet him in private. He manipulates Teo that the mirror Haruka seeks is actually his, and tells him that if he brings both the mirror and Haruka to him, he will be both pardoned for his crime of smuggling a human and rewarded 10,000 stamp cards. Teo unwillingly accepts the Baron's offer. Haruka and Teo obtain the mirror from the Petitloss and upon returning the surface from their lair through a well, they are ambushed by the Baron's men. He grabs Haruka and the mirror, complementing Teo for succeeding his bargain and gives him 10,000 stamp cards as promised. Cotton attacks the Baron demanding Haruka to be released, only to be thrown down the well. Teo asks the Baron to at least return Haruka back to the human world, but the Baron reveals that he instead wants to make her his servant and reminds Teo that her fate had nothing to do with their agreement. The Baron takes off with the mirror and Haruka on his airship, leaving Teo upset for his decision to betray his friend. In his castle, the Baron shows Haruka a large machine he created using 10,000 mirrors that he stole, using Haruka's mirror as the main source. He reveals his plan to bring life to a horde of robots to steal everything from the human world so the Baron can dispose of the old island of forgotten things and replace it with a new island of enhanced machinery. Thus he can be seen as more luxurious than humans. He tells his guards to make Haruka swallow an oblivion drop so she will forget her memories and become his human slave. Fortunately, Haruka is able to escape when the Baron's castle is knocked from an explosion by Cotton leading the Petitloss to reclaim their missing mirrors. The Baron activates the mirror machine to activate his robots in capturing Haruka, cornering her on the edge of his castle. As he uses his airship to capture Haruka, Cotton finds his way on the airship and attacks the Baron. But the Baron easily defeats the toy lamb and rips him in half before throwing him off the airship. Haruka dives down after Cotton and is rescued by Teo piloting a plane. The Baron orders his men to fire at the plane, only for Teo to crash his plane into the Baron's airship, which in turn causes the airship to crash into the machine. As Haruka and Teo climb up the machine to reach the mirror, the Baron emerges from his ruined airship and is fully determined to kill them. Teo distracts the Baron for Haruka to reach the mirror, but the Baron shoots the cable connecting the mirror to the machine, causing it to fall. Haruka catches it which causes her, Teo, and the Baron to be warped inside the mirror itself. Inside the mirror, after Haruka accepts her mother's death, the Baron chases after them as the machine starts to break apart. They jump through the glass of the mirror, but the Baron himself gets stuck. He tries to shoot them, but misses and instead hits the machine, causing a chain reaction that destroys his castle. Teo snatches the mirror from underneath the Baron, who has gone hysterical for his mirrors. Once the dust has cleared, the Baron underneath his cloak and mask is revealed to be a green pig-man. Half naked and completely powerless, he runs away. Category:Aristocrats Category:Supremacists Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Blackmailers Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Extortionists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Slaver Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant